


We're so Done with this Planet!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura stomps on an alien's privates, Everyone is done with their shit, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance, Lick it and it's yours, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith, asshole aliens, kneading, so is lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: No one wanted to go to the party. Not even Allura. They fully regret going to the party. The only good thing was the fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at some more Klance. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> I made Keith act like a cat. 
> 
> Some send help please.

“I don’t know about this Princess. We really shout get going.” 

“I know Shiro, but sadly the people here are very adamant in giving us a party before we leave. And I don’t want to ruin any alliance.” Allura informed with a sigh, though she also had an stressed look on her features. 

Lance didn’t blame the other, as she played with the elegant gown she and Pidge were also forced to wear. The people of the planet were humanoid in nature, but looked like a cross between a snake and a fox all in one. And many of them had tried to be very touchy towards the females of Team Voltron. Something all the males noticed and didn’t like one bit with the way they glared and even one growled. 

“Pidge, stick close with Hunk at all times. Allura, Coran and I will be with you and Lance...” Shiro stared, but wasn’t able to finish as Keith made a hissing sound. His galra ears fluffing a bit and his eyes narrowing as he though about any of these aliens even touching one hair on the girls’ head. 

“I will be with her.” Keith informed, making Lance frown as she walked over to the other. Carefully, she smoothed her fingers through the other’s hair and fur making Keith sputter a bit. But, it had the desired effect and Keith calmed down enough to be scenting her. 

Allura threw Keith a worried glance before sighing. She looked everyone over making sure they were all dressed in their best with the girls in gowns and the men in their Paladin outfits. Allura would have placed them in the traditional paladin suits, if it weren’t for the already tense atmosphere they all had. 

“We’ll only be here a few hours and then, we’re done.” Shiro ordered to the group, getting thankful looks from everyone. 

Lance placed her thin arms around Keith’s left one, her hands clutching onto the armor as they made their way out of the castle. Already she could feel the stares of the aliens around her looking at her in a way that she decided she didn’t like. While she was all for being celebrated for her accomplishments, she wasn’t exactly jumping in joy how this race of people were looking. 

She didn’t say anything as they came to the main castle where the party would be held. Thankfully her bayard, like Pidge’s bayard was hidden in their gowns. They didn’t tell the princess as they didn’t know if they would need them or not in this party. They also didn’t want Allura to feel guilty as the Princess was already having a look of regret on her features. 

Hopefully they wouldn’t need them. 

“Welcome Saviors of our Planet!” the King called, his queen by his side as the people cheered. 

“Thank you King and Queen, for putting this party together. I’m sorry that we cannot stay long, but the universe does need us.” Princess Allura spoke, her voice clear and yet bold. She bowed a bit to the King and Queen, making everyone frown when they didn’t even return the bow. 

“No worries, please come and enjoy the party as much as you can!” the King informed, motioning for Allura to follow him. Shiro and Coran already had strained looks on their faces, that they schooled with polite smiles as they walked with the Princess. 

“Remember, stay together.” Hunk whispered, keeping Pidge close under his arm. It looked like somethings siblings would do, so many of the aliens didn’t seem bothered as they came up towards the two. Completely blocking Lance and Keith away from them. But, Lance was having her own problems as she kept close to the already angered Galra as a few... no scratch that, many of the male species flocked over to them. 

“My Blue Paladin, how beautiful you are. Don’t you think the job you do is a little dangerous for someone like yourself?” 

“And your hair, you should grow it out more. It would make you look divine.” 

“Why wear such coverings on your person? You should show off your beautiful body.” 

Lance felt like she was going to gag as each comment was thrown at her. She didn’t speak and instead, clutched harder onto Keith. Keith, bless him, was doing everything in his power to prevent himself from growling or at this point from stabbing the aliens in front of him. His hands kept on twitching to grab his bayard something Lance had to softly nudge the other to prevent him from doing so. 

Lance knew the others were having a horrible time as well. Hunk had looks that didn’t suit their kind friend as he pushed Pidge closer to him. The girl looked a bit scared, but their was anger in her eyes and her hands looked like they were twitching themselves to grab the bayard that was hidden in her gown. 

When her eyes wandered over to Allura, the look of horror was on her features. Coran and Shiro had a look of pure anger, no longer being hidden by polite faces. This party was going to shit and it’s only been twenty minutes since it started. 

“I love my short hair, so I don’t think I’ll be growing it out.” Lance answered, the one answer getting a scoff from the alien. 

“A waste really, you are beautiful but you do have many flaws in your features.” the alien informed, getting agreement nods from the others. Lance felt, her temper rising and she tried to put on the strained smile that refused to go up. 

“OH? AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?” She asked, a little louder than intended with anger all over her voice. The alien pointed at her breasts, the small A-cup barely being noticed in the gown she was wearing. Lance felt a blush form on her face and she actually placed one of her arms to cover it. She didn’t think this could get any worse until.... 

“Come now Red Paladin, allow use to touch her for a bit.” 

“Well, I guess this party ends now.” Lance informed as those cute ears she loved puffed up so much that he looked extra fluffy as he summoned his sword. 

Lance yelped when Keith kissed her, but she deepened the kiss in order to show all the aliens who she belonged to and who belonged to her. When they pulled back, Keith give a few big and long licks on her face before looking at the alien the made the comment about her chest. 

“NO! MINE! ALSO! TAKE BACK WHATY OU SAID ASSHOLES!” Keith shouted, before he charged. 

It was at that exact moment that Pidge attacked an alien and Coran, sweet Coran, jumped onto the King letting out a vicious battle cry. Lance cured, bringing her bayard out from under her gown and summoning her weapon. She fired, and soon all hell broke lose as many citizens ran away in fright. Some though, took the challenge that was being presented and tried to fight the Paladins. 

“FOR ONCE! CAN’T WE GO TO PARTY WITHOUT THIS SHIT HAPPENING?!” Lance shouted, going back to back with Keith as she fired again. 

“MINE! MINE! MINE!” Keith hissed, making Lance roll her eyes. 

“KEITH!” Lance shouted, lasting a table making all the food fly onto the guests. Making a few scream as slime was staining their ‘expensive’ clothing. 

“WHAT?!” Keith shouted, whirling around only for Lance to peck him on the lips. “I love you.” Lance winked, before she turned around to shoot some more. Keith blushed a dark purple, punching a guy who was coming form behind before turning around to also continue beating the shit out the alien race. 

“IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING DEGRADING ABOUT MY PALADINS AGAIN! I WLLL DESTROY YOUR QUIZANK OF POOR EXCUSE OF A LIFE!” Allura shouted, smashing the alien King in his privates while the Queen scurried away after already being slapped in the face by Allura for sneering at her paladins and agreeing with the king. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Hunk shouted, getting nods from everyone as they bolted for the castle. Thankfully, they made it inside without much incident and Allura drove the Castle Ship so fast that she had to breaking a few flying space laws. 

Everyone was in the control room, all sitting on the floor with their clothes either strained with food or torn apart. Lance laid on the floor with Keith on top of her, kneading at her breasts as he made little growling nosies. No one really cared at that this was happening, as Pidge was on top of Hunk almost making a scene like from Totoro while Shiro was leaning again’s Allura’s legs. Coran was gone off, talking about making some tea and sweets to help soothe everyone from their nerves. 

“Be damned with their leaders!” Allura hissed, placing the planet's leaders on the ‘shit list’ that Lance formed on the computers. Making sure to place them on top, even putting them before the gremlin planet. 

“You’re beautiful and amazing, don’t fucking listen to them. I love every part of you.” Keith growled, his ears drooping on his head as he continued to knead at her chest while rubbing her face hard with his own.

“Stupid Furry, don’t you think I know that?” 

“Pidge, erase everything from your mind...” Hunk comforted, patting the girl on her back while she rested on his belly. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK THEM!” Pidge screeched, before flopping right back down onto the other’s stomach. 

Shiro didn’t even reprimand Pidge and just groaned In Allura’s legs. Allura moved down a bit to pat the other’s head before she went off to chart their next course. Lance sighed, allowing Keith to continue to knead and lick her face, before realization hit her in the face. 

“Hey! Shiro!” 

“Yeah?” 

“Did you ever tell Keith about the whole if you lick it’s mine thing?” 

“Yeah, way back when we were little.” 

“Did you ever tell him things don’t really work like that? Like, I’m still his girlfriend and he’s still my boyfriend... but now that I think about... he licks a lot of things... did you ever teach him that?” 

“.........” 

Lick! Lick! LLLLLIIIICCCKKKK!!!!

“MINE! I LICKED YOU! MINE!” 

“..... Damn it Shiro!” 

“In my defense, I was trying to teach him how stabbing people with ninja knives were indeed illegal and bad.” 

SNORT! 

“He still does it.” 

“Work in progress.”


End file.
